musicafandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Eminem/White America
America (Hahaha) We love you! How many people are proud to be citizens Of this beautiful country of ours?! The stripes and the stars for the rights That men have died for to protect The women and men who have broke their necks For the freedom of speech the United States Government has sworn to uphold (Yo I want everybody to listen to the words of this song) Or so we're told I never would've dreamed in a million years I'd see So many m************ people who feel like me Who share the same views and the same exact beliefs It's like a f****** army marching in back of me So many lives I touch, so much anger aimed In no particular direction, just sprays and sprays And straight through your radio waves it plays and plays 'Till it stays stuck in your head for days and days Who would've thought, standing in this mirror bleaching my hair With some peroxide reaching for a t-shirt to wear That I would catapult to the forefront of rap like this How could I predict my words would have an impact like this I must've struck a chord, with somebody up in the office Cause congress keeps telling me I ain't causing nothing but problems And now they're saying I'm in trouble with the government I'm loving it, I shoveled shit all my life and now I'm dumping it on White America, I could be one of your kids White America, little Eric looks just like this White America, Erica loves my s*** I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get White america, I could be one of your kids White america, little Eric looks just like this White america, Erica loves my s*** I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get Look at these eyes, baby blue, baby just like yourself If they were brown, Shady lose, Shady sits on the shelf But Shady's cute, Shady knew, Shady's dimple's would help Make ladies swoon baby, (ooh baby), look at my sales Let's do the math, if I was black, I would've sold half I ain't have to graduate from Lincoln High School to know that But I could rap, so f*** school, I'm too cool to go back Give me the mic, show me where the f****** studio's at When I was underground, no one gave a f*** I was white No labels wanted to sign me, almost gave up, I was like F*** it, until I met Dre, the only one to look past Gave me a chance, and I lit a fire up under his a** Helped him get back to the top every fan black that I got Was probably his in exchange for every white fan that he's got Like, damn, we just swapped, sitting back looking at s***, wow I'm like, my skin, it's starting to work to my benefit now, it's White America, I could be one of your kids White America, little Eric looks just like this White America, Erica loves my s*** I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get White america, I could be one of your kids White america, little Eric looks just like this White america, Erica loves my s*** I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get See the problem is, I speak to suburban kids Who otherwise would of never knew these words exist Whose mom's probably would've never gave two squirts of piss 'Till I created so much m************ turbulence Straight out the tube, right into your living room I came And kids flipped when they knew I was produced by Dre That's all it took, and they were instantly hooked right in And they connected with me too, because I looked like them That's why they put my lyric's up under this microscope Searching with a fine tooth comb, its like this rope Waiting to choke, tightening around my throat Watching me while I write this, like, "I don't like this, nope" All I hear is lyrics, lyrics, constant controversy, sponsors working 'Round the clock to try to stop my concerts early, surely hip-hop Was never a problem in Harlem, only in Boston After it bothered the fathers of daughters starting to blossom So now I'm catching the flack from these activists when they ragging Acting like I'm the first rapper to smack a b****, or say "f*****" S***, just look at me like I'm your closest pal The poster child, the m************ spokesman now for White America, I could be one of your kids White America, little Eric looks just like this White America, Erica loves my s*** I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get White america, I could be one of your kids White america, little Eric looks just like this White america, Erica loves my s*** I go to TRL, look how many hugs I get So to the parents of America I am the derringer aimed at little Erica To attack her character The ringleader of this circus of worthless pawns Sent to lead the march right up to the steps of congress And piss on the lawns of the white house To burn the casket and replace it with a parental advisory sticker To spit liquor in the faces of in this democracy of hypocrisy F*** you ms. Cheney F*** you tipper gore F*** you with the freest of speech this divided states of embarrassment will allow me to have F*** you! Hahaha, I'm just playing, America You know I love you Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Eminem Categoria:2002 Singles